Erasing Memories
by Ireneybeeny
Summary: The summer between 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts brought changes to the students. They all seemed to mature and become adults. Will these changes bring 2 enemies from completely different families together? Or will it push them farther apart? Reviews?


Erasing Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of the characters within the books of Harry Potter. (I wish I did though!!) I do although own this story and story line. don't steal. It's mean!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was warm and sunny as Hermione walked through Diagon Alley. She was in her muggle clothing since she didn't feel the need to be wearing her robes on such a nice day. It was strange walking around seeing people she's known for 6 years and them not recognizing her. Over the summer she finally decided she needed a change. Her unruly hair was now in soft ringlets and a golden auburn color. She had a figure that she knew she would rarely get to show off underneath her robes, so she was taking advantage of doing so now. She enjoyed how people looked at her, she never had so much attention in her life and now she was taking it all with pride. While walking absent mindedly through the streets she accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oops pardon me, I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry" she said. She then realized that she bumped into the one person she loathed the most, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"It's quite alright Miss, I wasn't paying attention either," he said. Then he realized it was Granger, but a mature beautiful Granger.  
  
"Oh it's you, sorry Malfoy I didn't mean it; I'll be on my way now." Hermione was taken back on how polite he was it was definitely not something she was used to. But of course he was decent to people except her, Harry, and Ron.  
  
"Well, it's alright Granger, I bumped into you too. Just watch where you are walking next time, ya never know what kind of creature you will bump into, for example I bumped into you." He snickered then left.  
  
Hermione just watched him go, thinking that some things would never change. She couldn't help but like the Malfoy that was polite until he realized it was her. He was a sweet boy, but then again it was most likely some kind of act. She followed suit after and wandered down the street in the same direction he went. She wondered why he was there. She came 3 days early so she could miss the hustle and bustle of Hogwart's students getting their supplies and books from their list, he must be doing the same.  
  
She passed by many shops and then looked in the window of the robes shop. She needed a new dress robe. It was her 7th year at Hogwart's and her last. She heard that there would be many dances this year but she couldn't wear the same dress robes to all the dances. She entered the shop and decided on buying two dress robes. Her parents had given her extra money before she left and she had worked over the summer and had the money from that to spend. She was going through the racks and deciding on colors when she heard the bell ring of the door opening. She looked up and saw Draco enter. She blushed when he turned and looked at her as he entered. She switched racks so that her back was to him and he couldn't see that she was a bright shade of red. She watched as he walked over to the men's side and moved hastily through the racks. Most of the dress robes on that side were black, as most men do pick the black robes. She went back to combing through the racks and sighed. She couldn't decide a color she wanted. She looked at the blues, the purples, and the reds but none caught her eye. It was her last year and she wanted to look perfect. She had changed over the summer and wanted people to realize this. With another sigh she went to another rack and then looked up, she must have missed Draco leaving because he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She turned to another rack and ran right into a strong body. She hit her head on the persons chin and was rubbing it as she looked up and then she let out a yelp.  
  
"Oh my gosh Malfoy, I'm sorry." She started to walk away but he stopped her.  
  
"Granger, I told ya to watch out for the creatures you bumped into. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine just a little bump I guess." With that Hermione started to go dizzy. She grasped onto Draco's shoulder so she wouldn't fall. But that was a little late. She was almost to the ground when Malfoy caught her. He picked her up and brought her to a chair over by the dressing room and did a curing charm on her head. It was a pretty big bump and looked like it might have given her a concussion. Draco just sat there and waited for her to come to. Looking her up and down, he realized that she was very beautiful. He enjoyed the new Granger. She was something he knew he would desire after a few days watching her at school. He decided right then and there he would make her his. He hated the fact that he had been mean to her all these years. Calling her rude names and handing out rude comments like a disease.  
  
Over the summer Draco had changed. His father was in Azkaban, and his mother was nowhere to be found. Draco had refused to join the dark side and had his entire house (manor) to himself. He spent time reading, exercising, and deciding what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He made a list of things that were important to him. Surprisingly enough, number one on his list was "Falling in love with the girl of my dreams."  
  
Snapping Draco out of his thoughts Hermione stirred, and woke up. She looked around confused then touched her head. To her surprise nothing was there.  
  
"I did a curing charm." Draco told her.  
  
"Oh, thanks. I have to find dress robes." She sat up to quickly and the pain got the best of her she grasped Draco's leg and squeezed.  
  
"Curing charms don't make the pain go away that fast. You need to sit here for a minute I'll get you something to drink. I'll be right back don't move." She just nodded and watched as he walked across the street to a small shop and came back with two orange juices. He opened the top and handed her the bottle.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. I ran into you this time. It was my fault." He said and gave her a half smile.  
  
"What were you doing on the girls' side anyways?" She questioned.  
  
"It looked like a certain girl was having trouble picking out her dress robes. So I thought I would suggest one." Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"What the ugliest one there so I could look hideous and you could laugh at me?" She spat out. "I don't think so Malfoy, you've been rude enough to me since we started Hogwart's I don't want it to get worse this year."  
  
He completely understood where she was coming from. But little did she know Draco Malfoy was no longer the boy she knew once before. He had matured himself. Into a handsome man and a person who was actually caring.  
  
"I had no intention of making you the laughing stock of the school, one dress robe simply caught my eye and I thought of you. That's all." He stood up. "But if you don't believe me I understand, I have been an arse to you since the day we met, but I have changed, just like you." He turned and walked over to one of the racks. Quickly picked up a pale yellow dress robe and brought it over to Hermione, handed it to her, then turned and left.  
  
Hermione looked down at the dress robe. It was beautiful. She loved the color and went to get the fitting done. It was complete in two minutes. She admired herself in the mirror. The yellow brought out her eyes and the highlights she had recently put in her hair. To her surprise also the dress robes showed her figure also. She smiled and thought 'this is the perfect dress robe, how did he know?'  
  
She went and found another in the racks. It was a light red and was the same style as the one Draco found for her. She had the fitting done and went to pay. She placed the robes on the counter and proceeded to get her money out of her purse.  
  
"You are all set Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy picked up your tab. Enjoy your day."  
  
She just stared at him completely in shock. She muttered a thank you and walked out with her new dress robes in a bag. 'I dunno what has gotten into Malfoy, but whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out and make sure it stays that way' she thought. 'Maybe this will be a good year after all.' With her shopping complete she went home, with a little more to think about than normal.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. My first HP fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review so I know you liked it. I will try to have a new chapter up everyday, if not 2 a day. I enjoy writing.  
  
Thanks for reading ~Michelle~ 


End file.
